Chaperones
by 2queens1prince
Summary: Anon Tumblr prompt: Henry and Elizabeth chaperone Stevie's prom


AN: I hope this is worth the wait! Reviews appreciated!

Anon Tumblr prompt: Henry and Elizabeth chaperone Stevie's Prom.

Elizabeth helped Stevie zip the back of her dress and she stood behind her as she looked at herself in the mirror. "You're beautiful. Mike is a lucky guy." Elizabeth patted Stevie's shoulder and spun her around so Stevie faced her. "The plan is that you two are going to dinner with Leslie and Jon and who's the other couple again?"

"Sam and Chris," Stevie showed just a hint of exasperation because she was sure this was at least the third time she'd told her.

"Sam? Do I know him?". Elizabeth wrinkled her brow.

"It's Samantha, mom. Remember, we did cheer together freshman year?"

"Oh yeah, I remember her. I got it. So dinner and then straight to the dance, then straight home?" Elizabeth felt the need to reiterate the plans to her daughter. She trusted Stevie's boyfriend about as far as she could throw him and quite frankly, she hoped she wouldn't decide this was the loser she needed to lose her virginity to. Elizabeth was definitely not old fashioned, and had no illusions about the fact that her daughters would most likely lose their virginity in high school, but she really didn't want it to be with this guy. Elizabeth had hoped to at least sort of halfway like the guy, which was not the case with Mike.

She was hoping to keep the pressure on-keep him on his toes so to speak. That's why she and Henry always found a reason for the couple to hang out at the house. They hosted movie nights, game nights, swim parties and more. All of Stevie's friends likely spent as much time at the McCord house as they did at their own. But it kept Elizabeth and Henry in the loop. It was also why she volunteered to chaperone the dance. To avoid all of the teen drama, Elizabeth had conveniently failed to mention the chaperoning thing to Stevie. She actually hoped that she and Henry could just be wallflowers and go unnoticed, putting those old CIA skills of hers to use.

As Stevie descended the staircase, she had a fistful of skirt in one hand keeping it out from under her feet and her shoes dangling by the straps in the other. She sat down third step from the bottom and slipped the strappy sandals on her feet. "I loved these in the store, but now I'm questioning if I'll be able to wear them all night," Stevie said, fixing the last strap.

Elizabeth pulled her up. "Of course you won't. I'm guessing nearly every girl sheds her shoes in the first half hour. It's just the last step in the shoe shopping cycle: need, love, wear, pain, toss.

Henry groaned from the doorway. "You know that makes me feel no better about the ridiculous number of shoes you own," he said.

Elizabeth winked at Stevie who laughed. "You've got to let the shoe thing go Henry. There are way bigger fish to fry."

Stevie stood and Henry saw her for the first time. "Wow, you are gorgeous!" He looped his arm around Elizabeth's waist, still speaking to Stevie "When did you grow up on us?"

"I've been working on it for 17 years, Dad," she said, with only a hint of sarcasm. The doorbell rang just then and Henry stepped away to get it.

"You know I'm going to have to take pictures of the two of you," she said. "It's a mom thing."

"Mom, really? They have an actual photographer at the dance," Stevie whined.

"Yes, but I need pictures to throw in the keepsake box. One day I might actually have time to sort through it and finish your photo albums." Elizabeth looked at her with pleading eyes. "Just give me this without a fuss, Stevie."

"Fine," she sighed, but then brightened immediately when Mike walked around the corner in his tux. "Hey handsome, you look good."

"You look really hot yourself," he said. Elizabeth cringed, but kept the smile plastered to her face.

"We need pictures," she said, and although they both rolled their eyes they complied and were out the door in short order.

"Enjoy dinner. Have fun." they both called out the door, "But not too much fun," Henry murmured as the door closed.

"Obviously." she said. "Ready to get ready?" Henry nodded and they dashed upstairs to get ready to go to the dance.

An hour later, they stood side by side in a hotel ballroom with several other parents receiving their instructions. Henry spent about ten seconds focusing on what the lady was saying. Then his attention moved to his wife's long, lean legs and how her cocktail dress, while appropriate for the occasion, was giving him some very inappropriate thoughts. At least, they were thoughts he shouldn't be having when he was supposed to be chaperoning his child and her friends.

Elizabeth glanced over and saw Henry looking at her. They'd been married over 20 years. She knew that look. She threw an elbow into his side and glared at him. "Stop that," she hissed.

"Stop what?" he asked, innocently.

She grinned, "You know exactly what. We are on a mission here. Stay focused."

He leaned in and whispered, "Oh, I am focused." He slipped his arm around her back and then dropped his hand and let it rest low on her back before sliding down to squeeze her ass.

She gritted her teeth and shot him a nasty look, but the ripples of warmth had already started making their way through her body.

They were stationed on opposite sides of the room, mostly just monitoring the exits to make sure there wasn't any sneaking off. Henry stood in the shadows by his exit and watched as the kids filtered in over the next half hour. Stevie arrived with Mike and the other couples and found a table. Soon the room was packed and Stevie, with the lights down low, seemed to be oblivious to the presence of her parents. Henry made small talk with the dad that was leaning against the wall near him, but his eyes didn't move from his wife. Her dress was black and had a shimmer to it, catching the little bit of light as she moved. It had cap sleeves and was cut straight across, showing no cleavage, but it hugged her slender form, accentuating the curve of her waist. The hem hit 3 inches above her knee. Elizabeth was nothing short of breath taking.

He continued to watch her and suddenly she laughed with the woman she was standing with and caught his gaze. She tilted her head to the left and rolled her eyes that way as well. Henry turned to find the man he'd been talking to staring at him. He realized that some time ago, he'd stopped listening to the man and was openly oogling his wife. "Uh, sorry. I got a little distracted."

The man laughed and clapped Henry on the shoulder, "They do that to us sometimes, don't they? You should probably head over and see what she's up to. I've got this covered." Henry thanked the man and made his way around the perimeter of the room. By the time he reached Elizabeth, the woman she'd been talking to was nowhere to be found. He leaned against the wall next to her.

"Where's your friend?" he asked.

"I think they took her to make more punch or something," Elizabeth said. "Have you been watching Stevie and Mike at all? Henry shook his head. "He's been behaving himself. So far." she added. Then she turned to him grinning. "I caught you staring at me."

"You did," Henry answered, unashamed that he'd been caught.

"What were you thinking about?" she coaxed him.

He leaned in and whispered, "I was imagining how I would hike that dress up, pin you to the wall and pound into you until you came screaming my name."

"Well," she answered a little breathlessly, "that was more graphic than I'd thought it would be."

"Are you turned on right now?" he asked. His voice was low and sultry and she could tell without looking that he was aroused.

"Mmm hmm," she said, feeling the dampness that was accumulating between her legs, "But there isn't exactly much we can do about it right now." She swallowed thickly and when she looked at Henry, she saw the same lust in his eyes that she felt running through her veins.

There was a loud crash just to the right of them. Two boys had run into each other spilling their plates on the floor. Elizabeth stepped forward, "Don't worry about it guys. We'll go get a broom and clean that up. You two go fix yourselves another plate." She disappeared from Henry's side and returned in a few seconds with a broom and dustpan. Henry quickly swept up the mess and dumped it in the trash can. Elizabeth grabbed his elbow and pushed him out of the ballroom, around the corner and in front of the housekeeping office.

"What are you doing?" he asked, obviously confused.

"It's time to put your money where your mouth is professor," she said, opening the door and shoving him inside before slipping in behind him. She pushed the door shut and locked it. Turning to face him, she wore a devilish grin. Henry tossed the broom into the corner and grabbed her around the waist pulling her to him.

"You know we're about to do the exact thing we are supposed to be preventing," he whispered as he ran his tongue along the edge of her ear before nibbling her earlobe.

"At least we know they aren't doing it in here," she said, her breathing growing shallow. She tugged his hair, redirecting his lips to meet her own. She kissed him savagely, making her need known and he grabbed her ass with one hand and roughly kneaded her breast with the other. She moaned in his mouth and rolled her hips into his. Elizabeth pulled Henry's coat off and tossed it onto the desk next to them before going to work on his belt. She pushed his pants down just enough that he was freed. She stroked his length and he pushed his hips into her hand.

"Tell me what you want," he commanded, pushing her against the door, pinning her, his fingers pressed into her biceps. He kissed down her neck and chest and felt her breath sneak down his back, causing him to shiver.

"I want you to fuck me-hard-so hard that every move I make tomorrow, I want to feel it and remember how good it was."

"Gladly." Henry released Elizabeth's arms and tugged the hem of her dress up over her hips before he hauled her up the door. He chuckled, "No underwear?"

"Panty lines," she said simply and moaned loudly as he penetrated her in one fluid motion "God you feel so good."

"Yes you do," he said as he started moving. He took her unapologetically, pulling almost all of the way out and then slamming into her. She clung to him, her legs wrapped around his waist, heels clattering to the floor. He switched hands and roughly squeezed her other breast. Moaning loudly, she grabbed a fistful of his hair and held on as he repeatedly pounded into her. His lips found hers and when he bit her lip, she threw her head back hitting the door with a loud thud. "Sorry," he mumbled into her shoulder, as he neared the edge.

"I'm-fine," she ground out. "Touch me," she moaned. His mouth was on hers again and his hand snaked between them, two fingers landing on her clit and he stroked her at a rapid pace. Her legs trembled around him and her hips tilted down when she arched her back off the door. When he pushed into her, he bottomed out and exploded inside of her. Her muscles seized around him and they rode their orgasms out together.

When they were breathing somewhat normally, Henry pulled out of her and she dropped her legs to the floor. Spying a box of tissues on the desk, she grabbed a couple and cleaned herself up while Henry pulled himself back together. He pulled Elizabeth to him and kissed her as he caught hold of the hem of her dress. Moving back, he pulled it back down over her hips. "That was pretty good," he whispered as he pulled her into a hug.

"Yeah, decent," she smirked, handing him his suit coat. Just as he was pulling it on, the door handle jiggled. They shot each other a wild look and Elizabeth grabbed the broom from the corner and opened the door. "Were you looking for this?" she said to the lady standing in front of her. "We just came to find it ourselves. You can use it first."

The woman was taken aback and seemed a little flustered as she took the broom. "Uh, thank you," she said slowly as if trying to reconcile what she thought was going to happen and what was actually happening. Henry and Elizabeth followed the woman around the corner to the ballroom, where they caught a glimpse of Stevie dancing with her friends.

"I think we can go now," Henry said, and Elizabeth nodded, bending down to pick up her purse from under the table where the rest of the parent belongings were.

"You're buying me ice cream on the way home, right?" she asked slipping her hand into his as they walked down the carpeted hallway.

Leaning over, he kissed her cheek. "Absolutely."

The couple were snuggled on the couch, empty ice cream containers on the coffee table, watching a movie when Stevie came in. They heard her tell Mike goodnight and heard the kiss. Elizabeth leaned back, looking at Henry and made a gagging face. He chuckled and covered her face with his hand. "Stop that. She'll catch you."

Stevie rounded the corner of the foyer and upon seeing them, she looked surprised. "Did you wait up for me?"

"Well, sort of. We were watching a movie, but how was it? I want to know everything." Elizabeth said, pulling away from Henry and patting the spot at the end of the couch.

Stevie tossed her purse and shoes into the chair and flopped down on the couch. "Dinner was great. The dance was nice. I had a lot of fun with the girls The decorations were pretty cool and the DJ was really good. Mike and I had a good time."

"That's wonderful honey. I'm glad you enjoyed yourself," Henry said smiling.

"And Mike? He was a gentleman?" Elizabeth questioned.

Stevie wrinkled her nose. "Of course. Oh, but there was this one funny thing that happened. Somebody's parents got caught making out in the janitor's closet!"

"What? Surely that didn't happen," Elizabeth said, feigning shock.

"Mary and Sarah were coming out of the bathroom and Joanie's mom was trying to get into the closet to get a mop or something and the door was locked and then someone's parents came stumbling out and handed her a broom before walking off." Stevie was laughing. "And the best part is that Mary tried to convince me that it was you two, which I totally wouldn't put it past you since you can't keep your hands off each other and that's so gross, but I told her that you were at home."

"Funny story," Henry remarked. "Maybe they were just getting a broom."

"Yeah, right Dad!" Stevie laughed again. "I'm going to head to bed. Love you guys."

Stevie started to walk away and Elizabeth said, "Wait." She pulled herself slowly off the couch and took a couple stiff steps to stand behind Stevie and unzipped her dress a few inches. "There you go. Love you." She pressed a kiss to Stevie's cheek. "I'm glad you had a good time."

"Mom, are you hurt? You're limping."

"Eh, my legs are sore for some reason. Must be getting old," she answered, smiling at Stevie.

"Yeah, right, Mom." Stevie rolled her eyes and headed upstairs.

Elizabeth felt Henry at her back. "That's definitely not caused by old age," he murmured in her ear.

Elizabeth laughed as she made her way back to the table and picked up the ice cream containers. "Let's go to bed."

'You up for round 2," he whispered, as they stood in the kitchen. He wrapped his arms around her, his chest pressed to her back, breath fanning down her neck. She felt the all too familiar warmth roll over her.

"If we do, I may be bed ridden tomorrow.," she giggled.

"You say that like it's a bad thing." He took the spoons, tossing them into the sink and she dropped the containers in the trash. Henry banded his arm around her waist and ran his fingers through her hair, holding her head in place while he kissed her thoroughly. "Let's go," he said, tugging her toward the stairs.

Staying in bed all day Sunday did sound appealing.


End file.
